Danganronpa: The Next Generation Of Despair
by musicalcreepertwipie
Summary: My Danganronpa love children attend Hope's Peak
1. Prologue

Waking up to the sound of a piano makes me smile knowing all to well who is playing it, my mother Kaede, she usually likes to play for my dad, Shuichi. I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Wakana Saihara, daughter of Shuichi Saihara and Kaede Saihara.

I pull back the sheets of my bed and stand up wearing my pj's that have music notes on them. Stretching I glance over at the time 7:15 am my eyes widen 'School is supposed to start at 7:25!' She quickly gets up and puts on shorts with a T-shirt that has a piano on it.

"Mom! Why didn't you tell me I was going to be late?!" She called putting on a music note necklace her father gave her. "Blame Sh- I mean your father! He kept asking for me to play different songs on the piano for him!" Kaede responds. Wakana rolls her eyes and laughs "Fine fine, I'm on my way" Grabbing everything she needed Wakana goes downstairs and grins seeing her mom on the piano trying to teach her dad.

"Let's try again, A C D" Each time she says a letter she taps a key making a satisfying 'ding!' sound. Shuichi just stares and watches her play not really paying attention, truthfully he just wanted to be near her. "...and finally K" Finishing the song she was teaching him he is jolted out of his trance.

"Right, right uh..." Hesitating he taps a random key. Kaede looks at him and sighs but before she can say anything Wakana sticks her head between them "Mooommmm! I have to go to school!" Both Shuichi and Kaede get startled by her sudden appearance.

"Warn us before you do that Waka!" Shuichi protests using her nickname. "But daaadd!" She whines. "No buts" Shuichi says simply. "Well, we might as well get going before it gets too late." Kaede says looking at the time then glances Wakana "Time to go, you don't want to be late on your first day of school!"


	2. Chapter 1: Chouko Naegi

Shuichi looks at Kaede with puppy dog eyes "Do you really have to go...?" He asks, sadness clearly laced in that one line. Kaede looks down at him and giggles "You can come with us to drop her off at her school Sweetchi" She replied grabbing his hand and lifting him up onto his feet.

Wakana glance at them waiting "Are you done now?" She asks hands on her hips her eyebrows raised. Shuichi laughs then picks up Wakana but clearly can't hold her as long as he used to so he just sets her down gently almost immediately.

"Ok Waka, ready for your first day of school?" He asks choosing the safe option and holds his daughters hand guiding her to the car, Kaede following smiling at him being such a good dad. "As ready I'll ever be" She mumbles in reply getting in the back seat. While Shuichi and Kaede are in the front seat, Shuichi decided he would be driving.

After 10 minutes he pulls into to the school parking lot with students everywhere, some in little groups or others talking to their friends while they wait for school to open. Shuichi parks and all three get out of the car immediately a brown haired girl about Wakana's age sees her and grins straying from her parents Kyoko, and Makoto's side to go say hello to her friend. Wakana turns around and a smile spreads across her face.

"Chouko! It's been a whole year!" The brunette named Chouko giggles and gives her a hug "Hello Wakana! I'm glad to see you! How have you been?" She releases Wakana and smiles at her. But before Wakana can reply a calm but stern female voice comes from behind her. "I figured you'd be socializing..." She lavendette says and smiles a little reckonizing Shuichi and Kaede.

"Hello you two, seems our kids will be attending the same high school?" Kyoko asks and raises an eyebrow. Kaede looks at her and nods "It seems so! How have you been Kiki?" She asked using the nickname. Kyoko sighs and rolls her eyes although she's long gotten used to the nickname. "I've been pretty good I suppose." She answers.

Meanwhile

"cHOUKO?! KYOKO?!" Yells Makoto frantically searching for his wife and daughter after turning around to see them both missing. "wHERE DID YOU BOTH GO?!"

"wHERE DID YOU BOTH GO?!" Surprised the 4, except Kyoko, jump startled "What in the name of Atua was THAT?" Shuichi asked looking at Kyoko, having his suspicions on who it is. Kyoko looks embarrassed for a split second then she shakes her head "I'll be right back" She says quickly head off to where the shout came from.

Coming back holding Makoto's earlobe dragging him along with a poker face. "Oh, hello Makoto" Shuichi says trying not to laugh. Makoto looks down and sees Chouko, completely ignoring Shuichi for the moment and looks at her "I-I'm sorry dad, I should have told you I went to see my friend!" Chouko says sheepishly. Makoto sighs and kisses her forehead.

"You scared me Cho. I don't know where your mother or you went!" Chouko simply looks up at him "Yeah, I heard you" She says bluntly. Kyoko grins "She has my sass" She comments snickering at Makoto's beet red face. "I-i uh" He stutters.

Kyoko smirks getting an idea and she grabs his face giving him a smooch right then and there both Wakana and Chouko going "Ewww!" While Makoto's reaction is simply his ahoge stands straight up.


	3. Chapter 2: The Class of 80B

Kyoko pulls away from Makoto who is stock still his face so red it would put Mahiru's hair to shame. "Now that you're finished, I think it's time for us to go to class" Wakana states looking at the time. Kaede sighs and hugs Wakana who hugs back. "Daaadddd! I gotta go!" Chouko whines being almost squeezed to death by Makoto. Kyoko rolls her eyes then pries Makoto off Chouko hearing the bell ring.

Chouko and Wakana walk into the school chatting about their summer along with the other 300 students filing into Hopes Peak. Chouko checks her schedule then takes a peak at Wakana's who although is in different sections of the school as her they are in the same class first half of the day. She grins and grabs her friends hand, to her surprise Chouko drags her to the classroom A245.

Wakana opens the door to reveal 16 other students in the classroom. A girl that has long brown hair with purple tips is on her desk shouting about how shes 'the luminary of the galaxy' and a taller male that has purple and light brown hair who is just staring at her weirdly.

A few groups are bunched in a few desks that we're shoved together. The only one without a group is a dark purple haired male who is just glaring at the others if they're the lowest creatures on earth. The teacher, dressed in a nurse uniform is trying to make two girls stop fighting. One with marshmallow white hair and purple tips the other with large twirly pigtails. "P-please stop fighting you two! At this rate one o-of you will g-get hurt!" She stutters.

Also watching Hoshiko is another male who seems to be looking at her in awe who looks quite like Hoshiko seemingly her younger brother. Finally the teacher glances over at the door where Wakana and Chouko are looking around confused. "O-oh! H-h-hello! I'm your teacher M-mikan Tsumiki! The Ultimate Nurse"


	4. Chapter 3: Mikan Is Scary!

Chouko glances at Wakana, and in a silent agreement she decides to introduce herself first. "My name is Chouko Naegi, the Ultimate Animal Caregiver" Mikan simply smiles at the girls "H-hold on for one moment p-please if you d-dont mind!" She stutters, the girls nod as Mikan walks to the front of the room "A-alright class, everyone s-settle down pl-please!" She says looking around the room.

She spots the brown and purple haired girl, still standing on top of her desk suddenly her voice is a lot louder then usual and her stutter is gone "Hoshiko please sit down! You'll fall and hurt yourself!" Turning to the two girls who stopped fighting hearing Mikan yell. "Aki, Akari stop fighting this instant and sit in your seats! Shiori, sit closer to the front please!" Pointing at the orange and purple haired male still staring at Hoshiko, she shouts "Katsuo! What have I told you about stalking?!"

And just like that everyone zooms to their seats that now have little pixilated versions of their faces stuck on the front of the desks. "That's much better, thank you everyone! Now, I'd like to introduce two new students to our class!" Mikan urges the two girls that were shocked in a stunned silence at what they just witnessed from the kind and quiet Mikan.

Chouko glances at Wakana once again and the blonde sighs walking up to the front. "Please tell us your name, ultimate, and who your parents are as well as their ultimates" Mikan says smiling at Wakana. The girl sighs and nods then looks up looking around the room at her 'classmates' "Cmon... Hurry up already! I would like to get back to my book!" The boy called 'Shiori' complains. Mikan deadpans the male who promptly shuts up.

Wakana takes a deep breath "My name is Wakana Saihara, I'm the Ultimate Song Writer. My parents are Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective and Kaede Saihara, the Ultimate Pianist. I hope to make friends with all of you!" She smiles then Mikan nods satisfied. "Alright then, there's an open seat next to Shiori, who complained about your hesitation. So you know who he is now correct?" She asks glancing at Wakana.

Nodding she walks over to the empty seat next to Shiori and sits down. Now being Chouko's turn she walks to the front of the room. "Um, hello everyone! I'm Chouko Naegi, the Ultimate Animal Caregiver. My parents are Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, and Kyoko Naegi the Ultimate Detective." She smiles sweetly then looks at Mikan who nods thinking for a moment. "Hmm... The last seat is in front of Wakana, if that's alright." Mikan says looking at the brunette. Nodding, Chouko heads over to her seat and sits down.


	5. Chapter 4: Introductions Part 1

"Now, I am your home room teacher this semester, my name is Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. So if you get any cuts or bruises don't hesitate to come to me!" Mikan explains to the 17 students. "But first I think we should introduce each other!" She says excitedly. The 17 Ultimates groan and Mikan narrows her eyes "We're introducing ourselves to our fellow classmates!" She states glaring at the class

Chouko raises her hand and Mikan nods to her "Yes Chouko?" The brunette looks around at the others "Do I have to introduce myself again?" The girl asks fidgeting a little. Which Mikan thinks about then she nods "Yes, you do. Although you'll be giving more info about yourself" Ms. Tsumiki replies; satisfied with that answer Chouko nods.

"Now, I shall be calling you up in alphabetical order, first names for once because of Takashi and Hoshiko." Mikan explains glancing at said students. "Alright, let's see" Mikan glances at a list and frowns.

"First up is Akari Ludenburg, please state your name, talent, birthday and who your parents are as well as their talents, and please no lying for once Ms. Ludenburg." As 'Akari' steps up her purple twin drills bounce. Bowing politely to the class the girl smiles and in a light German accent she speaks.

"Greetings, my name is Akari Ludenburg, I am the Ultimate Liar. My birthday is the 28th of January and my parents are Kokichi Ouma the Ultimate Supreme Leader, and Celestia Ludenburg the Ultimate Gambler. It is a pleasure to make your aquatince." Akari explains, Mikan every now and then checking her papers, as if to make sure the Ultimate Liar was telling the truth.

Satisfied, Mikan nods to Akari. "Thank you Ms. Ludenburg, you may sit back down." As Akari goes back to her seat Mikan glances at her list and shakes her head. "Next up is Aki Ouma." She announces as a girl with marshmallow white hair and grape highlights with a small ahoge prances to the front of the room.

As Aki walks past Akari she sticks her tongue out at the girl who looks at her disgusted. At this, Mikan sighs "Let's go Ms. Ouma, we don't have all day" Aki gets to the front of the class.

"Hellooo! I'm Aki Ouma! The Ultimate Camper! My birthday is May 13th and my parents are Kokichi Ouma the Ultimate Supreme Leader and Nagito Komaeda the Ultimate Lucky Student!" The girl announces seemingly a bit too happy. "Yes, thank you Ms. Ouma please go back to your seat." Aki has already returned to her seat at this point.

Mikan, deciding not to think about it looks at the next person on the list. "Next up is Akio Hinata." A pink and brown haired male stands up. "I'm next? Almighty then..." He goes to the front of the class "Hello, my name is Akio Hinata the Ultimate Support. My birthday is September 12th and my parents are Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Hope and Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer." The male says with a 3Ds still in his hands.

"Is that all?" He asks not looking away from his game. Mikan sighs and nods "Yes, that's all thank you Akio." The male nods then goes back to his seat and continues to play his game. Checking her list again she laughs a little "Well, Chouko its your turn again" Mikan states matter of fact. Chouko nods and stands up and walking to the front of the class again.

"My name is Chouko Naegi, the Ultimate Animal Caregiver. My birthday is August 3rd and my parents are Kyoko Kirigiri the Ultimate Detective and Makoto Naegi the Ultimate Hope" Once again repeating what she said at the beginning but adding her birthday.

"Next up is Hiroko Yumeno" Mikan states glancing at a seemingly shy girl who stands then walks to the front of the room. When she turns around however she has a whole new look on her face "OH BOY!" The class jumps startled by her suddenly high pitched loud voice.

"How's it going ya plebs? I'm Hiroko Yumeno the Ultimate Con-Artist! My birthday is December 17th and my parents are Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage and Kokichi Ouma the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Nyeshieshi! I sure hope a murder doesn't happen while we're here! Wouldn't that be just awful?!" With that the the girl sits back down going back to her seat, back to her innocent ruse.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Mikan murmers. "Well, next up is Hiroto Nidai!" A tall typical jock persona boy stands up from his seat and goes to the front of the room.

"Ahaha! How's it going?! I'm Hiroto Nidai the Ultimate Athlete! My birthday is April 23rd and my parents are Akane Owari the Ultimate Gymnast and Nekomaru Nidai the Ultimate Team Manager!" Someone pokes their head up "Ultimate Team Manager?! Hah!" All of a sudden Hiroto is in the males face, who spoke. A tough looking PB and J haired guy.

"What the fuck did you just say you PBJ haired pussy?" Hiroto threatens. "N-nothing!" The other stutters deciding to take the safe route seing Mikan switch attitudes. "That's what I thought..." Hiroto mutters going to sit down.

Mikan sighs "Now that that's taken care of, Hoshiko you're next" She states looking at a dark brown haired girl who strangely has a galaxy patterned jacket but with only one sleeve in. "Yes Ms. Tsumiki!" The girl replies getting up and heading to the front.

"I am Hoshiko Momota! Luminary of the Galaxy! Even whining children adore the Ultimate Astronomer!" The girl declares then clears her throat "My birthday is July 20th and my parents are Kaito Momota the Ultimate Astronaut and Maki Harukawa the Ultimate Assassin" She states grinning. At the assassin part everyone stares at her as she casually heads back to her seat.

"Now then... Katsuo, you're next." Mikan states glancing at the male who was threatened by Hiroto earlier. "A-alright then" The male replies getting up and going to the front of the class.

"Hello there butt wipes! My name is Katsuo Owada! The Ultimate Boxer. My birthday is June 30th and my parents are Kiyotaka Ishimaru the Ultimate Moral Compass and Mondo Owada the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." He states then goes back to his seat.

Mikan shakes her head then glances at a red haired girl. "Your turn Masami" She states and the female gets up walking to the front, glances around and "Ugh, why are there so many degenerate males here? What a pain..." Shaking her head she gets in a fighting stance "HIYAH! I am Masami Chabashira! The Ultimate Karate Master my birthday is April 7th and my parents are Himiko Yumeno the Ultimate Mage and Tenko Chabashira the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master!" Satisfied she sits back down again.


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions Part 2

Mikan glances at her list once again. "Megumi, it's your turn" She states looking over at a red-haired girl that has a cowgirl hat on. "Alright Ms. Tsumiki!" The girl says and gets up walking to the front.

"My name is Megumi Kuwata, I'm the Ultimate Cowgirl, my birthday is May 17th and my parents are Sayaka Maizono the Ultimate Pop Sensation and Leon Kuwata the Ultimate Baseball Player." Then the girl tips her hat and smiles. "Thank you Ms. Kuwata, you may sit back down" As Megumi goes to sit back down Mikan looks at her list.

"This should be interesting... " She murmurs. "Michiko, your turn" A girl with weird looking eyes lifts her head and grins "F*ck yeah!" She gets up and skips to the front. "First of all I'd like to say my punk ass eyes are mechanical! You'll know why when I introduce myself!" The girl grins

"Yes yes, please continue" says Mikan Rollin her eyes. "Alrighty then! I'm Michiko Iruma the Ultimate Engineer! My birthday is June 28th. My parents are the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma the Ultimate Inventor and Kiibo the Ultimate Robot!" At the robot part most of the class gasps.

"So, you're a fricking cyborg?!" States Katsuo in awe. Michiko rolls her eyes "Yes, but only my eyes are mechanical which is why I'm the Ultimate Engineer!" Michiko replies to the male. "Alright alright, please sit down Ms. Iruma" Laughs Mikan. The girl grins and prances back to her seat. "Now, next up is Rajani!"

A gloomy looking boy walks to the front of the room a single hamster poking out of his scarf. When he gets to the front of the room he spins around and presents his hamster "I am Rajani Tanaka! I am The Utimate Cultist but do not be afraid! I will not hurt you. Too badly"

He snickers then continues "My birthday is on the dreaded day of April 30th! My parents are Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate... Princess and Gundam Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder!" He states proudly and his hamster looks back at him.

"Oh! How could I forget? This is 'Invading Black Dragon' Cham-P! Do not be fooled by his looks! He's a demon from hell that my father gave me! A hamster is only his temporary form!" Once finished introducing himself he heads back to his seat.

Mikan shakes her head and smiles. "As always, a delight Rajani. Anyway next up is Sakoi Asahina!" A timid looking girl glances up and heads to the front "Uh, hello I'm Sakoi Asahina, despite my looks I'm actually male..." He murmurs that last part then continues.

"I'm the Ultimate Deciever, my birthday is January 16th and my parents are Aoi Asahina the Ultimate Swimming Pro and Sakura Ogami the Ultimate Martial Artist. I-i guess thats all" Then he goes back to his seat.

Mikan once again glances at her list and sighs. "Shiori Togami, its your turn" A boy that has glasses on looks at her annoyed. "Very well" He gets up then stalks to the front of the class.

Glaring at them as if they're mere insects to him he speaks "I shall make this easy for you... Children to understand. My name is Shiori Togami the Ultimate Poet, do not ask me to read my poems I do not wish to associate with the likes of you" He grumbles that last part then continues

"My birthday is April 23rd and my parents are Toko Fukawa the Ultimate Writer and Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy" He states proudly. "Am I finished here now?" He asks glancing at Mikan "Y-yes! Thank you Shiori!" Mikan stutters seemingly afraid of the 5'7 boy.

Shiori heads back to his seat "Takashi Momota, it's your turn" The male that was staring at Hoshiko stands up and walks to the front shyly with a thumbs up from Hoshiko he speaks "M-my name is Takashi Momota th-the Ultimate Listener, my birthday is June 7th. My p-parents are Kaito Momota a-and Maki Harukawa..." With a bow he returns to his seat next to Hoshiko.

Mikan gives an understanding smile to him "That'll be fine Takashi, thank you" and then looks at the list again "Tomoko Kuzuryu, you're up next!" A female with long blond pigtails gets up and heads to the front.

"Hello, my name is Tomoko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Sniper." At this few of the students' eyes widen "But don't be afraid! I only snipe people who I'm assigned to assassinate!" She adds quickly noticing their faces which only chance slightly. "My birthday is May 12th and my parents are Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza and Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswomen." The girl then heads back to her seat.

"Alrighty then, it seems it's your turn again Wakana!" Mikan states. Which Wakana smiles and gets up and walks to the front of the room again "My name is Wakana Saihara the Ultimate Song Writer, my birthday is December 16th and my parents are Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate Detective and Kaede Akamatsu the Ultimate Pianist"

Someone snickers "Pianist kinda sounds like-" Before he can continue Wakana glares at the person who spoke, who immediately shuts up. Then Wakana goes back to her seat. "Um, ok then last but not least is you Yoshisato" Mikan states glancing at the boy who made a dick joke about Wakanas' moms talent

"Finally! I've been waiting so long my hair has gone grey!" He points to have brown with white tipped hair "Just kidding my hair is actually like this!" The most of the people in the classroom laugh at his joke "Just get up here and introduce yourself, please" Says Mikan seemingly annoyed by the male. "Alright alright! I'm going!" Getting up he heads to the front of the class

"Ayy! Hows it going my d00ds?! I'm Yoshisato Komaeda the Ultimate Problem Child!" At this some of the classmates nod agreeing with the talent he's been given. "My birthday is April 1st and my parents are Nuggetoe Cumaeda and Hajimeme Hinuta!" At this Mikan looks at the boy "Mr. Komaeda-" She warns.

The male roles his eyes then adds "Fine, they're Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata" He then goes back to his seatseat a grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 6: Gonta and Himari

Mikan sighs "Th-thank you Mr. Komaeda." Yoshisato simply grins. Shaking her head she heads to the front of the class "Alright, let me see, 18 students... Can be divided into groups of 2…" She mutters looking at a piece of paper on her desk. Glancing back up at the class she shakes her head

"Alright class! Today we'll be doing a project that lasts the whole school year!" The class groans at this who gets a glare from their teacher. "For this project you'll be dividing into groups of 2. So everyone please find a partner and sit next to them then I'll explain what the project is!"

With that the students divide into groups of 2. Yoshisato and Aki, Hoshiko and Chouko, Katsuo and Hiroto, Takashi and Shiori, Wakana and Michiko, Rajani and Katsuo, Akio and Sakoi, Hiroko and Masami, Megumi and Akari.

"Now, this year we'll be using our talents to spread hope throughout the city!" Some of the students look confused by this but Mikan continues "Please try your best everyone and good luck!" Just then the bell rings and everyone scurries to leave the classroom.

Chouko and Wakana heads to the Nature buildin. "Well then... I have Star Mapping in N7 now" Chouko states and glancing at Wakana "I have Floral Arrangements in N20..." She replies with a frown. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Chouko asks smiling at her.

Wakana nods and waves goodbye to her friend then walks all the way to the end of the hall where it opens into a greenhouse with a plaque on the side "N20... This must be it..." She murmurs walking inside.

Imediately she's overwhelmed with colors seing a whole field of flowers as well as an open area in front of it with wooden tables holding plant pots on them. At the very front of the class is a tall man with green hair "He looks scary..."

Looking nervous she walks over to another woman who has a daisy in her hair and a beanie who seemed to be her teacher "Um, hello? I'm Wakana Saihara" The lady turns around and smiles at her "Hello there, I'm your teacher Himari Ichika the Ultimate Gardener"

The large man looks at Wakana who winces and looks at him fear in her brown eyes. The large male walks over then surprisingly hugs Himari from behind who squeaks surprised by the sudden contact. Himari looks up and blushes a bit at the man who is looking at Wakana.

"Gonta sorry if he scare you, Gonta's rosebud." The male says looking down at her. Himari smiles then looks back at Wakana who looks confused. "This is my boyfriend, Gonta Gokuhara the Ultimate Entomologist.

He may seem scary but he's a real cinnamon roll." She says. "Gonta sin o men roll? What that?" The male asks her confused. Himari smiles and shakes her head "Don't worry about it Gonta" Because she's too short to reach him she kisses his hand. Even with just a hand kiss Gonta's face burns up.


End file.
